


Ese No es su cuaderno

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [24]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Conner, Conner pasa mucho en detención, F/M, M/M, Omega Lex Luthor, el porno no es de Conner ¡Es verdad!, menciones de pornografia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: Él tenía que quemar esta cosa, no. Tenía que santificarla primero con agua bendita y diez padres nuestros porque todos tenían pase directo al infierno y peor si alguien, un adulto, lo leía.“Oh Luthor, esto es tuyo” pronunció el maldito de Sam tendiendole el cuaderno y Conner no tocaría esa cosa, quizás que gérmenes tenían las manos que escribieron eso.“No” sentenció dándose media vuelta y huyendo del lugar. Él no llegaría con eso a su casa, no estaba demente muchas gracias.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Ese No es su cuaderno

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas nocheeees!! traigo otra parte de la serie.  
> Espero que les guste.

Esto no fue culpa de Conner…al menos en teoría, él no planearía una tontería como está, pero ahora nuevamente estaba en la dirección con su madre mirándolo desde un costado. Se ve divertido, Conner sabe que cada vez que ocurren problemas a su alrededor su madre se siente como en una especie de dejavu a lo cual él no le encuentra la gracia, sin embargo siente que quizás son cosas locas de padres como cuando miran la fotografía de su primer baño, EN SU VIDA, a lo cual él no le haya lo interesante, pero sus padres se ponen todo sentimentales.

Ocurrió como ocurría siempre. Por accidente, como cuando creo una especie de espuma en el laboratorio que se esparció por toda la sala, o hizo volar a un compañero atado a una silla con un extintor sólo porque quería crear un cohete, o cuando se puso a discutir con la maestra de religión, o cuando hizo llorar al profesor de matemáticas o…bueno, quizás no ha sido el más santo del mundo ahora que lo piensa quizás debería reevaluar un poco sus opciones de vida a un futuro.

En Fin, él había estado intercambiando un cuaderno con Cynthia quien estaba un puesto a su lado, cuaderno en el que hablaban de cosas interesantes como qué haría en la tarde o si la maestra había tenido una discusión con su esposo porque parecía estarse desquitando con ellos, todo bien, todo perfecto, típica vida de Conner hasta que de repente hace uso de su mente y escribe un “creo que el profesor de física está enamorado del profesor de historia” a lo que Cynthia le pregunta porqué y él escribe el comportamiento atípico para entregar el cuaderno y ser arrebatado en el trayecto por otro compañero llamado Sam.

Sam junto Lois y Braham eran uno de esos grupos que se creen populares y por el que todo el mundo cae, así que el chico alfa y Conner no se llevaban muy bien, pero en medio de la clase no podía ir y enfrentarlo sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Sam leyó la conversación, levantó las cejas, se dio, paso a la tapa del cuaderno y ante los ojos muy indignados de Conner lo rayo con un “LIBRO DE CHISMES”

En primer lugar, ese es SU cuaderno, no tiene derecho a rayarlo y leerlo.

En segundo lugar, no es un libro es un cuaderno.

Después de haber escrito eso, Sam llegó a la página donde estaba la última conversación, escribió unas cosas y luego lo paso para adelante.

Y así de simple el cuaderno de Conner desapareció ante sus ojos.

Los días pasaron Conner vería su cuaderno pasar de mano en mano como si fuera un ritual, un hábito o algo sin falta, cada día con una nueva página fechada con un chisme.

Hoy claramente tocaba hablar del grupo de populares.

No le sorprendía, todo tenía que girar entorno a los idiotas alfas.

  * _Creo que Sam es muy guapo_. Confesaba un usuario anónimo.
  * _Claro que no, Henry es más guapo._ Debatía otro
  * _¿aquí escriben puros omegas?_ Preguntaba alguien que al parecer tenía un poco de cerebro.



Y obviamente todo en un punto se fue a la mierda.

  * _Lois se follo a Clara._ Informaba alguien o más bien se vengaba alguien y Conner sabía que era un Ben un chico Beta que estaba enamorado de Clara. Era obvio.
  * _¡¿Qué?!_ Respondía otro.
  * _Sí, en el armario yo los vi._



En este punto todo se volvía comentarios sorprendidos hasta que alguien saltaba con un “¡no es cierto!” que calculando el orden de viaje del cuaderno y la dirección obviamente era Clara, por si acaso para confirmar echó una mirada a la chica que, efectivamente, estaba con el rostro sonrojado de la vergüenza.

Jesús, quince años y no pueden mantenerlo en sus pantalones.

Después del chisme de clara se hizo un hábito tener un día para hablar de cada persona. Que Cynthia daba miedo y era muy mandona, algunos especularon que ella y Conner estaban saliendo a lo que alguien lo desmintió, claramente la letra de Braham, ¿acaso eran idiotas? Conner no es suicida. Después pasaron al chico llamado Ben informándole que todo el curso sabía de su flechazo con Clara y todo el mundo sabía que no lo quería.

_-amigo date cuenta._ Le escribió alguien, Conner sabía que era Cynthia era la única con ese nivel de humor negro y cruel.

Después de eso llegó Henry de tema, varios comentarios de amor alabando el cabello rubio, otros comentarios sobre lo cruel que era Conner al burlarse de él con un “Luthor es un asno”

Conner lanzo una mirada fija a Lucía quien le devolvió la mirada nerviosa, miro el cuaderno, y el resto de la clase intento mezclarse con la pared.

- _no seas tonta a Henry le gusta Luthor_. comentó otra persona.

Conner sintió la mirada de Braham dos puestos detrás de él.

- _¡no es cierto!, solo que Luthor siempre anda luciéndose y Henry es el único que le hace frente._ Respondió otro y Conner se sintió con un tic en la ceja.

Lo hacen sonar como si el estúpido de Braham fuera el caballero dorado y Conner el dragón.

Iba a seguir leyendo cuando llego al siguiente aporte de Cynthia.

- _amiga, date cuenta._ De seguro Cynthia tenía mucho mal en su interior.

Sin molestarse en escribir una tontería simplemente lo cerro y paso hacia atrás porque no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que ya era muy tarde para detener el trayecto.

Cinco minutos después escuchó un chillido de Braham detrás de él.

Luego de pasar por Conner con sus típicas quejas de los alfas sobre “Luthor demasiado creídos y autoritarios para ser simples betas” Conner pensó que todo acabaría con el último chico del curso siendo cotilleado.

No fue así.

De alguna manera el cuaderno llego nuevamente a sus manos y él, con mucha curiosidad, lo abrió y cerró inmediatamente para volver abrirlo cinco segundos después.

ALGUIEN había comenzado a escribir una historia sobre el profesor de física e historia que si no fuera el mundo real de seguro sería una especie de FANFIC de ambos. Uno muy pornográfico.

De seguro esta persona nunca ha tenido educación sexual en su vida. Pensó leyendo la escena de porno claramente errada porque el profesor de historia es un alfa y cuando llegaron a la parte del sexo no menciona nada del nudo y Conner no sería quien corrigiera eso. No, esa fue CYNTHIA quien no tenía ningún reparo en poner notitas con lápiz rojo y mandarle de tarea al que escribió eso leer sobre sexo.

¡¿Qué clase de tarea era eso?!

Al día siguiente parece que alguien o todo el salón hizo su tarea porque la escena tenía más y más detalles y si varios tuvieron que ir al baño para…bueno, ya lo entiende todo el mundo Conner no se sorprendió.

Él tenía que quemar esta cosa, no. Tenia que santificarla primero con agua bendita y diez padres nuestros porque todos tenían pase directo al infierno y peor si alguien, un adulto, lo leía.

“Oh Luthor, esto es tuyo” pronunció el maldito de Sam tendiendole el cuaderno y Conner no tocaría esa cosa, quizás que gérmenes tenían las manos que escribieron eso.

“No” sentenció dándose media vuelta y huyendo del lugar. Él no llegaría con eso a su casa, no estaba demente muchas gracias.

Esa noche rogó a todo ser superior que existiera que abriera la tierra y se tragara a ese maldito cuaderno.

No ocurrió.

Es más, la cosa escaló hasta el punto en que ya nadie podía ver como antes al profesor de historia y física y cuando Conner vio el chico de adelante estaba pasando de la escritura al manga, porque obviamente todos mejoran sus habilidades cuando hacen algo malo, y le tendió el cuaderno Conner lo rechazó.

No, él se negaba a formar parte de esto, es el colmo.

El chico le frunce el ceño y Conner se lo devuelve hasta que el idiota intenta forzarlo a tomar el cochino cuaderno y Conner puede escuchar al idiota de Braham llamarlo cada vez más alarmado hasta que una tercera mano se cola y le quita el cuaderno.

Oh, Jesús.

Era el profesor de física.

Señor, se que dije que no existías y que venía del mono, pero ¿me escuchas? Soy yo otra vez.

Es el fin, hasta aquí llego su vida escolar Conner sería un desertor, una mancha para el apellido Luthor, ninguna universidad querrá recibirlo y tendrá que trabajar entregando Pizzas, haciendo videos para internet y quizás comentando en foros de teorías conspirativas porque una parte de él no puede vivir sin ver el mundo arder.

Quizás todo el mundo en el salón estaba pensando lo mismo porque por el rabillo del ojo vio a Cynthia comenzar a guardar sus cosas cuando estaban recién a mitad del periodo escolar mientras el resto del ambiente se sumía en un silencio tenso.

El profesor comenzó a leer del principio del cuaderno con mirada curiosa y Conner pudo identificar exactamente el punto en que este llegó a la parte comprometedora del porno porque sus ojos se abrieron sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su boca cayó en shock.

Es el fin.

“¿De quién es este cuaderno?” pregunta agitando el cuaderno.

Y como el destino lo odiaba milagrosamente, o convenientemente, todo el mundo recordó que originalmente el cuaderno tenía un dueño por lo que rápidamente Sam, el origen de todo esto, respondió con un traicionero y rápido “Luthor” mientras algunos apuntaban o lo miraban fijamente.

Malditos, cuando Conner sea dueño de Lexcorp les rebajara el sueldo a todos porque obviamente todos trabajaran para él.

Por lo que diez minutos después Conner se encontraba de pie ante el director quien probablemente esperaba alguna expresión de vergüenza o de arrepentimiento, pero era todo lo contrario, tiene un ceño fruncido ese que promete venganza.

“Director ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?” preguntó su madre entrando a la oficina para lanzar su mirada dura a Conner quien se enojó aún más.

El director se aclara la garganta, va hablar, pero Conner interrumpe totalmente furioso.

“¡Eso no es mío!”

El director y su madre fruncen el ceño y es en este punto que el maestro de física entra aun con el rostro sonrojado.

“Director, este estudiante ha estado escribiendo contenido fuera de tono” acusó apuntando hacia Conner cuando parece darse cuenta que su madre se encuentra junto a él por lo que rápidamente retira su dedo para pararse como si de un regimiento se tratara mientras suelta un nervioso “se-señor Luthor”

Su madre levanta su ceja.

“¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurre?” preguntó al director quien entregó el dichoso cuaderno.

“El profesor Davis encontró un cuaderno en posesión de algunos alumnos con contenido inapropiado, ellos indican que Conner es el dueño”

Su madre hojea el cuaderno con calma desde las primeras páginas hasta las últimas, leyendo el porno sin mostrar ningún signo de incomodidad al respecto para finalmente sonreír divertido.

“Claramente no son muy discretos sus profesores si unos simples chicos pudieron deducir la relación” comenta a lo que el profesor de física se sonroja soltando un “¡no hay relación!” para después disculparse porque le gritaba a su “empleador”.

“Mamá ese cuaderno originalmente era mío, pero otro compañero me lo quitó y se lo comenzaron a pasar entre todos” explicó Conner.

“¿Y quién será ese compañero?” preguntó el profesor de física con un tono que prometía sufrimiento.

Si Conner fuese una persona honesta diría el nombre, el de todos y cada persona. Si Conner fuera un soplón no tendría reparos, ni conciencia, pero Conner no era un soplón ni una persona honesta, él era un Luthor y solo un tonto no se daría cuenta de esta gran oportunidad.

“No lo recuerdo estuvo dando vueltas por muchas manos” explico para poner una expresión triste y apoyar la cabeza en el brazo de su madre quien se encontraba sentado junto a él “estaba tan confundido, ya lo había dado por perdido”

“Veo” contestó su madre con tono calmante para pasar amorosamente su mano por el cabello de Conner ante la mirada incómoda de todos los presentes “viendo que mi hijo solo fue una víctima de sus compañeros de clase no veo el motivo de mi estadía, ¿algo más que discutir al respecto?”

El director parece querer decir algo cuando ve a su madre tomar el cuaderno y mantenerlo en su poder, pero se contiene para indicarle a su madre que no hay ningún problema y que Conner podía seguir en sus clases sin ningún problema a lo que él promete informarle si recuerda algún nombre en particular.

“¿Y qué planeas hacer?” le preguntó su madre encaminándolo a su sala porque obviamente él se sabía dónde estaba cada cosa, era su escuela.

“Pues usarlo para que me dejen en paz” informa Conner dando saltitos junto a él.

Su madre sonríe divertido para mirarlo orgulloso.

“Ese es mi hijo” comenta deteniéndose frente a la puerta para ponerse a ordenar el uniforme de Conner que estaba un poco desordenado “recuerda, cualquier problema me avisas ¿de acuerdo? Mientras tanto yo guardaré esto” indica mostrando el cuaderno “tu padre de seguro se preocupara si te pilla con contenido como este” Conner asiente obedientemente soltando un “sí mamá” haciéndolo sonreír e inclinarse para besar la frente de Conner y abrir la puerta atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo incluida la profesora.

“B-buenas tardes, señor Luthor” saludo la Maestra Wilson, una alfa.

Su madre da un asentimiento

“Buenas tardes, señorita Wilson, traigo a Conner de regreso a las clases, espero que no haya ningún problema” pregunto a lo que la maestra tartamudeo un “n-no” para indicarle de manera muy amorosa a Conner que se sentara mientras el resto de los niños seguían su trayecto con mirada aterrada.

Para sorpresa de Conner su madre, con un brillo travieso en los ojos, le comenta un “ya conversamos Conner, avisame en caso de que recuerdes cualquier cosa para hacer las gestiones necesarias” haciendo a sus compañeros bajar varios tonos de piel a lo que Conner se sumó con un obediente “sí mamá”.

Con su madre fuera de la vista y la profesora tratando de atraer nuevamente la atención Conner siguió en la clase hasta que Sam, de manera muy nerviosa, lo llamó en su receso.

“Ey Luthor, lo lamento tanto, no fue mi intensión” contesto nervioso mientras varios de sus compañeros incluyendo a Lois y Braham lo miraban expectantes.

Conner sonrió.

“Oh, no te preocupes, prometí informarle al director en caso de recordar algo ya que el cuaderno pasó por muchas manos” informa viendo a varios respirar más tranquilos “pero ante cualquier recuerdo no tengo problemas en ir hacia allá ¿se entiende?” de inmediato todos vuelven a estar más blancos.

“C-claro, lamento las molestias” respondió Sam con una sonrisa nerviosa la cual Conner respondió con una angelical y comprensiva.

“No hay problema”

Desde ese día nunca más Sam Davis volvió a tocar sus cosas sin permiso.

**Author's Note:**

> 3 años más tarde.
> 
> Clark encontrando el cuaderno en un cajón del escritorio de Lex.
> 
> "¿Pero qué es esto?"
> 
> Todos los comentarios son muy apreciados.  
> Besos <3


End file.
